


Too Much

by Domina_Stellarum



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Battle of New York (Marvel), Drabble, Gen, I mean that very literally it’s a very short story, I started thinking about poor Matt during the battle, oh god how it must have sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina_Stellarum/pseuds/Domina_Stellarum
Summary: “The incident? Is that what we’re calling it now?”“Well, it sounds a lot better than death and destruction raining from the sky.”-The world was ending, or at least that’s what it sounded like, and Matt was left alone in the dark.





	Too Much

The screaming was the worst part. Or maybe it was the sound of thousands upon thousands of pounds of cement and rebar and glass crashing down onto the ground that was the worst. Or maybe it was the never ending wail of impossibly overlapping sirens that was the worst.

No. The worst wasn’t any of those things. The worst part was not knowing what was causing any of it. 

The world was ending and Matt was left in the dark. Sitting in his living room, listening to the sounds of hell breaking loose, literally breaking loose for all he knew, he couldn’t even bring himself to move the five feet needed to get to his phone.

Foggy... Foggy... Foggy… 

The metallic voice that served as his ringtone rang out over and over. Matt could barely hear the tone over the noise around him. He pulled himself from the sofa and tried to focus on the tone of his phone, anything at this point was a welcome distraction. It was physically painful to move, every inch brought him closer to a different series of shrieks and crashes and unbearably loud sounds. 

He brushed his phone with the tips of his fingers just as a nearby blast caused him to jerk his hand away, sending his phone clattering to the floor. The last burst was close, physically close, he felt the whole building sway for an instant beneath his feet. 

Matt groaned and groaped along his kitchen floor. Finally, he found the phone, still chirping out the name of his best friend.

“What?” He rasped, leaning back against the wall. He hoped his voice didn’t sound so strangled over the phone. 

“Matt! Finally! I’ve been calling for ten minutes now! You know what? That’s not important! Find a tv! Now! You have to see this!” 

“Foggy..” Matt groaned. His head was pounding impossibly fast. 

“Listen! See! Whatever! Just do it!” 

“You...you know I don’t have a tv.” 

“Find a neighbor! I ganutee you everyone is watching this Matt! It’s terrifying there’s..shit man...I don’t there’s…” 

“Foggy!” 

“Aliens Matt!” Foggy finally shouted, though to Matt it was only a whisper, a faint hiss almost washed out by the rising crescendo around him. “There’s aliens and giant flying freaky things! And...and people...people fighting them. God there’s like…” 

Either Foggy trailed off, too engrossed in whatever it was he was watching, or he was washed over completely by the deafening sound of yet another crash; an explosion that sounded, and felt, like it was going to bring the whole building crashing down around Matt’s shoulders. 

Suddenly, there was too much going on at once. Too many crashes and explosions and sirens wailing, too many voices crying out at the same time, too much of everything. Until finally there was nothing at all. 

And then, mixed in with the nothing, was the sensation of movement and a faint voice calling his name. 

Hours, days, weeks later, Matt wasn’t sure, he finally woke up. The world was finally quiet, at least for New York. He could still hear sirens and people shouting but nothing even a fraction as loud as it had been earlier. 

He was in bed, tangled in his sheets and not alone. He heard someone rummaging through his cabinets, pulling out mugs and spoons. The smell of strong coffee filled the apartment. 

“Foggy?” Matt called out. There was a crash, a dropped mug, and several loud thumps as his friend raced into the room. 

“Oh! Jesus Christ, Matt!” Foggy wrapped his arms around him. Matt smiled faintly and leaned into the embrace.

“What happened?” He finally asked, gently pushing Foggy away. 

“What happened?” Foggy repeated. “God, Matt. Where do I even start?” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. 

“You said…” Matt paused trying to remember what they had been talking about before his world went dark and quiet. “Aliens?” 

Foggy laughed. “Yeah... yeah. There were aliens, Matt. Real aliens. Or creatures or something from another dimension! There was this...giant hole in the sky!” 

Matt heard quick steps as Foggy started to pace around the small room. He listened intently as Foggy described what the media was already calling The Battle of New York. He ranted about the heroes that went against the creatures, about Tony Stark’s Iron Man and the the man who could summon lightning at whim, and the crazy four armed creatures that smashed through office buildings like they were made of paper. Faint swishes and the rustle of cloth told Matt that Foggy was probably trying to pantomime the whole story. 

“And then! Then Tony Stark… he… he flew right into the hole! Just… disappeared into space. He saved New York! The world! It was… amazing.” He stopped talking and the room fell silent. 

“That… that really sounds amazing.” Matt agreed. In truth, it sounded terrifying but he was glad that the world had only kind of ended. More than that he was glad it was all over, and that Foggy was finally done talking. Until he wasn’t. 

“And then I ran through eight city blocks to…” he paused, Matt could hear the strain in his voice. “I was so happy when I found this building still standing Matt! Because the last thing I heard from you was a crash and a groan and I thought one of those sky… whale… things had landed it’s gross interdimensional ass smack dab on top of your apartment.” The bed sagged as he sat back down. “And then I opened your door and there you were laying across your kitchen floor. I thought you were dead.” He finished quietly. 

I could hear it all. Matt almost replied. Every scream and explosion and siren. I thought the world was ending! He wanted to yell and shout and explain himself. He wanted, needed, Foggy to understand just how terrible the entire event had been. How he felt like the earth was going to crack open and swallow him down into a pit of impossibly loud never ending noise. How he almost wished he was dead.

“I’m fine.” Matt insisted instead, forcing himself to smile. “Just got a little overwhelmed.”


End file.
